Things Change
by Hope is an inspiration
Summary: A fanfic following the popular idea of if Stefan and Damon left, leaving Elena alone, only to show if Klaus did and 2 and a half years later there back, but does Elena want them to be? This takes place before Klaus comes to town. Please Read and Review!
1. If You Leave, Things Will Change

**1. If You Leave**

A fanfic following the popular idea of if Stefan and Damon left. This takes place before Klaus comes to town. So I guess it's kind of an AU.

_ "I'm done, Elena, it's over...As long as I stay away...you may have the chance of living a normal life..." Stefan said, his dark green eyes switching from looking into my own brown ones to the white hardwood of my porch._

_"Stefan, please...after all we've been through-"I begged, the tears I'd fought to keep from spilling finally overflowing. _

_"It's because of all we've been through." He shook my shoulders lightly, as if trying to get me to see it his way...but I wasn't in that mindset. My brain kept repeating, over and over, he's leaving you, he's leaving you. It was beyond my comprehension to see reason."Can't you see, I'm not good for you."_

_"You sound like...like..." Like Edward from Twilight. This was my life, I wanted to choose. They always choose for me. But not that time, I wasn't going to let him. "No. Stefan you can't. I won't let you. You said we'd talk about our future when I was ready. Together. You didn't just get to open the box on your own, it's not your choice to have to decide together what's best."_

_"Well, this is my choice, I decided what was best for me. For you. I'm the vampire in this situatuion, Elena, I'm the one keeping you from your human life. I'm the one-!"_

_"No, the curse is what's keeping me from that. It would have found me eventually. Without you,Stefan, I would never have lasted this long."I shook my head, trying to get his words, every doubt I'd ever had, out of my head._

_"No, Without me, no one would have ever known you existed. It's my fault, and I fixed it, I solved the problem. As far as Klaus knows, you don't exist. So, I can go. Without me in your life, you can live normally."_

_"Stefan, don't-!"_

_"Stefan." Damon's voice sounded outside of Stefan's attic, his voice solemn and empty," Ready?"_

_"You guys are leaving together?" I knew that they were both leaving, but I had no idea that they were going together. I thought Stefan had had enough of Damon a long while ago._

_"Yep,"Damon said, moving into the room carrying suitcases. "Best Bro's" His voice was a sad attempt at sarcasm. No one laughed or had a reaction of any kind._

_"I'm ready." Stefan said, moving closer to his door._

_"Stefan, please."_

_"Goodbye, Elena." He was gone before I could blink. They both were. All there stuff was gone to, it was as if they'd never existed. _

_I fell to the floor, breaking into pieces, sobs wrenching from my torn body, tears falling from my already aching eyelids._

**2 1/2 years later**

The sound of the door unlocking startles me out of my daze, causing me to jump."Hey, you guys home already?"

"Yep, and we had a fabulous time...Guess where 'rick took me to? It was amazing." Aunt Jenna says, walking gracefully over to me and plopping down on the cushion next to me.

"I don't know...the ice show?" I try to sound excited, but I already feel as if I'm failing at it on my first daydream, the past memory that haunts me even now is a scar that makes me feel even emptier each time I remember it. A bruise that never fades.

"'Ric told you, didn't he?" Alaric had taken Jenna out for their second wedding anniversery.

"...Maybe..." I say, looking away and putting far too much energy into this than I'd like to.

She sighs, her smile fading, and then it perks right up again, "So, how are my babies?"

"Well, Annemarie hasn't woken up at all yet, while Davie, well, you know Davie. But they're all well fed and taken care of." I say, smiling again. Jenna and Alaric's two one year olds always put a smile on my face, no matter how horrible a day it's been.

"Well, thank you for watching them; we had such a nice time." She smiles and Alaric finally joins us in the room.

"Yeah, thank you, Elena, we owe you."

"It's fine," I say, then forge a fake yawn even though I'm not really tired. All I want to do is change into my pjs and snuggle up under my covers, try to forget my daydream...or daymare; I guess you could call it. "Well, I think I'm going to call it a night." I get off the couch and work my way to the stairs.

"Night." They call as I trudge up the stairs. My legs feel sluggish and weak, as if they feel as weak and empty as I feel inside my center.

I grab my pjs from my dresser, starting to peel of my tank-top when I hear a noise from behind me. I turn sharply around to face the figure sitting on my window seat by my closed window. I take a deep breath, "Stefan."


	2. You Left

**2. You Left**

_Please read and review. I need feedback to get better. It's the whole reason I'm posting on this site…please tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it._

_Stefan's POV_

Seeing Elena, for the first time in two and a half years, I realize how much she's changed. She's older, her hairs longer, and she has that sense about her as if she's grown up, matured. Something I will never do. And it fills me with pain and happiness that I left her, because she can't be fully happy with me. She needs someone she can grow old with. Someone that's human…like her. And will never hurt her, or worse.

"Elena." I take a breath, and take in all the emotions I haven't felt in such a long time.

"Um…" There's a long pause as she collects her thoughts, it seems, "What are you doing here?"

I take a deep breath, "Bonnie called. She says that Klaus has been sending you messages."

She paces around her room, "And? What does that have to do with you?"

"Elena, "I sigh, "You know what it has to do with me. I said if there was any new that Klaus-"

"That Klaus was coming. But he's not here. He's just trying to see if I exist or not. And I haven't been responding, so-"

"Can't, or don't know how. I know you Elena and I know what you'd do if-"

"You don't know me Stefan, not anymore. It's been more than two years! So you have no right to come burst in here and try to control my life again."

"Again?" I question, "When did I ever control your life?"

"All the time! You never let me control any part of my life." She says, hands on her hips. Then she yawns, and throws her self down on her bed with a exaggerated sigh, " Besides, if Klaus is here, why do you care? You left, and I've moved on. I don't need your help, I'm fully capable of taking care of myself."

"You'll get yourself killed!" I say, huffing.

"No…no I won't. I've grown up since you left, I'm not a child anymore." She crosses her arms, " I don't need your help."

"You can't go against Klaus, Elena." I say, shaking my head, knowing she's not thinking about the consequences of her decision. "You're a human, not a vampire or anything else powerful enough to defeat him."

"I have Bonnie-" Pointing out that her best friend Bonnie is a powerful witch.

"Who can't do too much magic without getting hurt or…we don't know if it could kill her if she kept doing a powerful spell. But do we really want to find out?" I sit down on the edge of her bed, watching as she squirms closer to her headboard and the wall behind her bed.

"But what can you do, Stefan? Do you honestly think you can beat the oldest vampire of all time? We had this conversation two and a half years ago, and the fact remains unchanged, Stefan, you can't beat him."

"I'm not about to do it alone, Elena… Damon's here, too…" I wait for a reaction as she stares at me, her mouth wide open.

"D-damon? You brought Damon? I thought you guys would have split up a long time ago!" Her voice is angry and confused, hatred burning throughout it.

I sigh, remembering the two years we'd spent preoccupied, tracking down Klaus, "We managed to keep busy."

"There's only one thing that could mean." She says.

"Elena-"

"Why couldn't you just leave, and stay away? Why couldn't you just forget about me, because obviously I didn't mean too much to you if you're willing to throw me away so easily?" She screams, causing it to be so painful that I feel as if I've been staked in the heart.

I get up and walk to the window, watching as tears fill her eyes, " I never wanted to leave." I say, before hoping out the window.


	3. Internal Fog

**3. Internal Fog**

_Here it is, Chapter 3…honestly, I almost discontinued this series, but then I got a message, asking why I never wrote it anymore, so I decided to write more because these chapters for this one tend to be short…I'm not sure what is going to happen in the fourth chapter, so if you have any ideas, please put them in the review section or message me…well anyways, please read and review, because I really appreciate it when you do. And by the way, as a disclaimer, I'll say it right away, I don't own the vampire diaries or any of it's characters…I'm just someone who likes to write fan fiction….Go team Stelena! Oh, and I heard this song, and I'm dedicating this chapter to it, because the lyrics inspired it…here's a link:_ _.com/watch?v=4XvgUp1csUA_

_I just love the lyrics, because I think a lot of us feel that way for a long time…broken, I know I've gone through a time when I felt that way, but I got through it…_

_Elena's POV_

Hours after Stefan leaves, I'm lying on my bed, feeling almost numb as his words fill my brain over and over. And I don't understand why they do; I can't comprehend why I care so much. I gave up on him returning over two years ago, and I thought I left all my feelings for him behind then, too. But they remain, and linger over my head like a thick fog. And then suddenly, I can fill the tears I never again shed after the day he left, running down my face, and threatening to tear me to pieces.

_But no_, I think to myself, _I can't…can't fall apart._ Not now, not when I have to work on protecting the people I care about again. Back after he left, It took me while to settle the fact that everyone I loved was safe, but I managed to finally settle in to a rountine. And now I have to rid of that routine, worry again, be strong and not fade into the abiss like I'd been attempting to do for the last two and a half years. Because now I have a purpose, now people will need to look up and depend on me to protect them.

I can only hope that I can manage to do so sufficiently enough to keep everyone alive.

_Damon's POV_

I stand outside her window, willing myself to knock, to open it, to anything. But I can't look past the sight in front of my eyes, Elena, sitting on her bed, knees pulled to her chest, tears running down her face. And I want to help, want to do anything, but I'm not sure I can. The sight of me may only make it worse, and I can't stand the thought of that.

It didn't fill me until now, the love I feel for her. I'd embraced it back then, only I wouldn't show it. But when I left, I'd left it behind, also. But now, standing outside her window, I want nothing more than to take her in my arms and comfort her.

"Elena?" I finally say, my voice barely above a whisper. And so, aware that she can't hear me, I speak up, "Elena?"

Her head whips around, looking at me with reddened, tear filled eyes, "Damon?" She asks after a moment.

I nod, opening the window. Then I walk over to her, sitting on the bed beside her. She straightens herself up into a position more suitable for public or anywhere but somewhere alone, and smiles weakly, as I ask the question we all know the answer to, "Stefan?"

And as if to answer the question, my cell phone rings, the name Stefan flashing on it's screen. I sigh and answer it, "What?" I demand.

"I found Klaus."

"What?" I ask in shock. We know he's here in Mystic Falls, but there's a huge difference between knowing someone is in the same general area, and actually knowing where that person is at.

"I found him. Or he found me. He's at the boarding house, Damon. Well he was. He just left, threatening that if I didn't anything to stop him-"

"Stop him from doing what?" I demand, fear filling me, mostly because I don't understand what's going on.

"From taking your girl and using her in my sacrificial plans, my dear boy. So here's incentive for both you and the doppelganger. I've got your brother, so we'll make a trade. Him for Elena, and if you don't make the trade, then I'll just come to her myself. Either way, Stefan will most likely end up with a stake in his heart. You have until sunset tomorrow to bring the girl. You know where to find me." And then the phone went dead.

"Damn it!" I exclaim, anger and frustration filling me, because I have no idea what to do.

"What happened?" Elena asks, and in my panic state I tell her, forgetting that she tends to be self sacrificial about these things.

"Klaus has Stefan. Listen, I've got to go. You'll be alright here, just don't invite strange people into the house."

I walk to the window, about to jump out, when I hear her voice behind me, "Wait…I-I'm coming." She stutters, as if making an important decision within herself.


	4. Failure and Torture

**4. Failure and Torture**

Damon's POV

"No." I say, my teeth clamped together, resistant to her plea. I won't let her endanger herself, no matter how much seeing that she loves Stefan and not me hurts. Even after two and a half years, time has changed nothing, and I was an idiot to think time would. "You can't come."

"You can't stop me." She says, backing away from the window where she was walking towards, and turning to face the door where she attempts to exit. But I get there faster, towering over her, to embrace her in my shadow.

"No." It's more of a growl, a warning. "I'll save Stefan." My voice is an attempt to calm, but it comes out half angry, because her stupidity shocks me. My hands push her backwards, gently, onto the comforter covering her bed, "And if you follow me, I swear I'll…"

"Do what Damon? What can you possibly do to me that can hurt more than abandoning me for two and a half years?" Her voice is harsh, cruel, bitter, and I'm all to aware of how much I deserve it, the horribly dark and angry remarks.

Not knowing how to answer that, I jump out the window, landing gently on the moonlight illuminated grass of her lawn, and then head towards the boarding house, all aware of how much I need to hurry, that the time to save my brother is running out, and that I have no plan how to save him from the worst vampire of all time.

_Stefan's POV_

_One stake for every ten minutes they don't show,_ is what Klaus had told me ten minutes ago, only a second before the first stake went into my abdomen. Now another. But the pain is less than any emotional pain would be if I were to watch Elena die. Which I cannot do, because If she were to die, I don't know how I'd survive. Two and a half years was nothing to a vampire, it did not make any feelings fade or lessen. I still loved her, and nothing could destroy that. Not the sharp, excruciating stab of the wooden stake, causing blood to pool on the floor, and not the pain and death I was surely going to face tomorrow at sunset. Because knowing how much Elena hated me right now, there was no chance she'd come and rescue me. And I didn't want her to.

"Aack!" The pain crippled me as I clutched at my side, kneeling on the ground. Klaus stands over me, clapping, laughing like an insane person. Which is about right. Klaus feels no love, no mercy for those he hurts or kills. I learned it from books on his past I found in my two year departure, and I learn it all over again here.

" Still think you're little Dearie won't come and save you? Still hope she won't?"

"N-Nothing you say or do, c-can change th-the way I f-feel about h-her." I stutter painfully. The pain doesn't fade, doesn't lessen in the ten minutes, and then another one goes in, making three, making the pain even more intense.

"Still think that?" He asks curiously.

"Aack!Ughh!" I choke on air, coughing, sputtering out blood, "Y-yes." I say, determined. He kicks me, jarring one of the stakes, and me. The pain increases, if even possible. "I-I hate you! W-why do you w-want to do t-this? Y-you can already w-walk in the s-sun. So w-what can the s-sacrifice achieve?"

He laughs, a booming laugh that echoes throughout the room, "You really think this is about a curse to lift the sun curse off you puny little immortals? No. You, my dear boy, are pathetic…I simply want to help myself. Do you really think I like carrying around this ring? Do you really think I like hearing all you immortals whine? My reasoning is simple. I lift the curse, and then place a new one."

"W-what?"

"I had a witch research it for me. I can kill of all immortals but the original family. I'm tired of all you really. Just because I'm at the top of the pyramid doesn't mean I shoud have to listen to you vampires complain about it…no. After I use a vampire in the sacrifice and free myself from the sun, I really have no use for any of you. " His tone was so vicious and heartless it feels worse than any stake in the heart, and pain imaginable. And my only thought is that I've failed Elena…and I've failed my brother.


	5. The Thought of Losing Her

**5. The Thought of Losing Her**

_Damon's POV_

I enter the boarding house, really having no plan but impulse. I'll do whatever seems right, whatever is the seemingly best way to save by brother. I enter the room, watching as Klaus (I'm assuming, anyways), walks over to my brother holding a stake. "Another ten minutes is gone." He says mercilessly, in a British accent, holding the stake over my brothers stomach. I laugh internally at the fact that he hasn't heard me come in yet, a failure as a vampire, obviously. Especially at being the oldest and supposedly greatest vampire of us all.

"Let go of my brother." I say, clenching my teeth together in anger and frustration. He turns to face me, not dropping either my brother or the stake, and smiles with evil intent.

"Have you brought the doppelganger?"

"You honestly expect me to be that stupid?" I ask, rushing over to where Stefan is and yanking Klaus's arm off of him.

"Well what are you trying to do, then Damon? Do you honestly except to win against me?" He relaxes, sitting there with his arms crossed, looking as if he owns the world or something.

"Yes." I answer simply, picking up one of the many bloody stakes thrown across the room. "I do."

And then, suddenly, I'm on the floor, Klaus standing over me, holding the stake I was holding just a moment ago, smiling, "Say, nighty, night, helpless little boy."

I stare up at him, refusing to close my eyes, or plead, but knowing that I'm done for. I can't move, for the position he has me in makes that impossible. All I think, all I wish, is that Stefan makes it out of here alive, and makes it back to Elena, so that he can protect her. That, and someone comes back to try to clean up the ugly blood stain that will surely be there after my death.

"Let go of him!" Elena's voice screams, filling the room so loudly, and sending a chill down my spine, a silent message of _nooooooo! _Hoping that it's just a trick my ears are playing on me, that she's not really here.

"Alright, my dear. If you say so." Klaus says, releasing me, but making sure he stabs me in my spine with the stake before he does so, so that all I know is a paralyzing pain, and that no matter what I do, I'm not going to be able to move.

"Elena?" It's Stefan's voice, "No, go. _Goooo!"_

_Elena's POV_

Stefan's voice, insistent as it is, does not convince me to budge. I don't want to move, I want to face down that which I should have two and a half years ago. I'm done with a false sense of security, because just because they are here, doesn't mean the problems going to go away. It's time I face it. "No, Stefan, I won't."

"Please." I can see a tear in his face, and it fills me with so much unbearable pain, knowing that the idea of losing me still hurts him. "Please. We'll be okay, Elena, I promise."

"No, Stefan, don't make a promise you can't keep." I say, tears filling my own eyes, knowing that I've been lying to myself for a long time, saying that I no longer cared about him. No, I just buried those feelings deep down, they were never really gone.

"Elena." Stefan tries to get me to look at him, at him broken bloody form. He struggles to get up, to come and try to protect me. But I shake my head, tears falling from my face.

"No."

"Are you ready, my dear?" Klaus says, smiling, knowing that he's got me in his clutches.

"Yes." I say, shaking from fear and cold. Yes, I'm afraid, knowing that I'm going to die, but no, I'm not sorry. If it comes down to my loved ones or myself, it's the one thing that never changes. My choice.

Knowing that, I head off out into the night with Klaus, not knowing what to expect but knowing that I'm ready for whatever comes. That I'm strong enough.


	6. Eternally Yours

**6. Eternally Yours, Elena**

_ This felt like a really sad chapter to write, imagine knowing you are going to die and having to try to make the person you love so much understand what you must do. I hope that it's equally sad to read and that it is moving. Read and review, please!_

I follow Klaus to a hotel room, one that is so tousled and messy that I wonder how long he's been here, staying in Mystic Falls, and waiting. But then I think about it a little and realize that I don't want to know how long he's most likely been stalking me.

"You can have this bed here. You're tired, aren't you?" He says, earging me to lay down on the most made up bed. I sit down on the edge. "We want our doppelganger well rested for tomorrow," He glances at the clock, "-Or tonight, I guess- sacrifices."

"Thanks." I say, attempting to smile lightly as my head spins. I don't understand how I got into this situation, at least not this fast. I mean, I was just, a day ago, going to college and trying to live a normal life. And roughly succeeding at it too. So it's hard to comprehend how in one night, the life I'd been trying to push away and not think of, had come together and then fallen apart. How it happened, and why are the hardest things to get used to. That and the fact that in less than 24 hours, I am going to die.

"I'm going to go throw them off of our trail." He says with a smile, "You try to sleep, alright?"What he says makes sense, for there's no possible way that Stefan and Damon haven't managed to heal and aren't on their way.

"Alright," I say, leaning back against the pillows and closing my eyes until I hear the click of the lock in the door, knowing that he didn't tell me not to leave because he's sure that I won't make an attempt at an escape, that I'm not stupid enough for that. And that I just want to get this over with.

But as soon as the lock clicks, I jump up, looking to the nightstand for what I hope and know is there. I pick up the hotel rooms pad of paper and the pen and then I start to write:

_Dear Stefan,_

_ Forgive me. I know you don't want to, because I know you, and I know that you can't comprehend the reasons for which I am giving up my life. Just know that I'm doing this to end the running that you've been doing, trying to search, find, and kill him. After the sacrifice, he'll be weaker, as we know, and then with Bonnie's help, you can kill him, and end it. That way no other doppelganger we'll have to be used to end the curse, and so that no other life will have to be ruined for a reason simply because they were born as something they cannot help._

_ I love you, remember that. I may not have shown it earlier, in my room, because I thought I'd erased that part of me that wanted to remember and love you. But it was just hidden behind a wall, because It was too painful and full of anger and resentment. But still, it's there, and it will never go away. I love you, Stefan, so much that I can barely bare it. And so this gift, I may it may not feel like one, now or ever, but it is. Because I want to release you from me, because you don't deserve this. You deserve more than me, you deserve someone who can be with you, someone you don't' have to fear will die on you. And you deserve someone who doesn't fear eternity as a vampire, but will rather embrace it to be with you forever._

_ And you'll find her, if you keep yourself open to all the possibilities and never give up on love or feeling. I know letting me go, might be hard, because I've just now realized just how much you love me, and how much I love you. And I want you to let me go, because I don't want you to suffer, I want you to know how much you deserve someone better. And I want you to wish for her, yearn for her, and know that when the time is right, you'll find her._

_ Eternally yours,_

_ Elena_

And then I stuff it in my pocket, knowing that somehow, somewhere, I will hide it so only he can find it. And with that thought in mind, I close my eyes and let unconsciousness swallow me whole.


	7. Beautiful Disaster

o•o•Things Change •o•o

Disaster

I wake up groggy, disoriented, so unused to my surroundings. The letter feels as if it's a weight in my pocket, so heavy as it squeezes my insides, pushing me into the mattress, using the help of gravity it needs to do so. The note, my decision seems to have swallowed me whole, and I'm afraid it will choke on me if I don't rid the note from my side as soon as possible.

"Hello my dear, have a good rest?" A chill runs down my spine as I know I am not alone, Klaus is back. I nod weakly, out of it, my hand straying away from my pocket, hoping he wouldn't find it in my possession, hoping it would find it's way safely to Stefan's gentle hands.

"Did you stray them from our path?" I ask, hoping that he has. I don't want them to try and stop me, I want this to be my decision, and mostly, I want them to be safe.

"Of course, they won't find us now. Until I'm ready for them to." I don't ask what that means, for it likely means he'll let them find my body after I'm a pale, dead shell. Instead I just nod. Those seem like the only two things I can do. Ask flat questions and nod at his answers and yes or no questions.

"Dress in this." He says, handing me a short Lolita style dress, one so covered in lace and frills that I cringe.I don't want to look like a doll, or a slut, I think, looking at the extremely low cut costume.

"Why?" I ask, with real emotion this time. I push away the costume, knowing I should not refuse him, for he always gets what he wants, no matter what he has to do or whom he has to punish/kill.

"I have an image, Elena, of the perfect sacrifice, and in it your wearing this dress. Now put it on." His voice gets darker At the end, and all I can do is nod fearfully and change, pulling up the costume when I can, hoping to cover some of my cleavage.

"Are you ready my dear, it's that big night already." He says, causing my stomach to feel sick as I step into the light." Perfect." Is all he says.

••••••••••••••••••••

It looks ten times worse than I imagined. I'm standing in a clearing in the woods, there's three circles, and I'm within one of them. Theres a cauldron, ready for the sacrifice there's one circle, horrible because Tyler Lockwood is sitting within the other is even worse. Because there lies Caroline, my best friends.

And we're all dead

. No one is here to save us.

•••••••••••••

hey, sorry if it seems kind of a copy of the tv series at the end...I tried...but I'm exhausted and have no ideas...I'm also sorry if it's pretty review please. Reviews help me write, they really do...TVD comes back in a little more than a month and I don't feel like counting the exact days...and its not night here really, but night.

Songs I listened to while writing this:

Just A Dream-Carrie Underwood

Beautiful Disaster( just deciding to name the ch that, cause it sounds good!)-Jon McLaughlin

-It' 


	8. Before The Worst

o•o•Things Change•o•o

8. Before the Worst

My lungs burn from the drifting smoke that is a result of the fire surrounding me in a ring. I know it is not going to be what kills me, no, that is not it's purpose. It is simply a holding cell. A place for me to await my inevitable end.

"Caroline." I say her name hesitantly, having to fight back tears as I do so. The awful truth is that I am going to die. And so is she. And there is nothing we can do about it.

"Elena." She answers," Klaus, he-"

"I know." I answer."I'm so sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen." And then the tears that I have been fighting, emerge, and they run down my face in a stream. However, I know when the time comes, when it is my time to meet my fate, my death, I will hold them back. I won't give him the pleasure to know I shed tears over his cause.

Caroline starts to cry too. "Maybe Stefan and Damon will..." she trailed off. Her face holds a hope like a candle flame, one that dies out as soon as I shake my head.

"They won't." I say," Klaus won't tell them where we are until it's too late." I'd already hidden the letter nearby, in a place they would know to look, but Klaus would not. A park nearby I'd been to with Stefan before,and several times when I was younger. And I am sure more than ever that when he finds me, he will go there, as if searching for a piece of me that is not yet gone. If he doesn't then I am no better off. The letter will go flying away in the persistent breeze and never be seen again.

Hope is all I have left, and it is everything that has me continuing onward to face my death.

"It's time."

I can hear the smile in Klaus's voice as he beckons the beginning of the ceremony.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

AN: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think, please! I know it's been a while since I wrote fanfiction, but I was busy. So I hope you enjoyed this one and I will write more fan fiction later. Oh, and this song title is based off another song, Before the Worst by the Script. I love that band! Anyways: REVIEW! 


End file.
